Return of the Evil Elder
by PaigeHalliwellWilderMatthews
Summary: Wyatt and Chris summoned Gideon to the Manor's attic so they could have the pleasure on vanquishing him themselves. Gideon decides to go after Chris now that Wyatt is more stronger now as an adult than an child.
1. Return of Gideon

**TITLE: **_Return of the Evil Elder_

**SUMMARY: **_Twenty one years after "Forever Charmed". Wyatt is twenty three and Chris is twenty one. The Chosen Ones misguided summered Gideon to have the pleasure at vanquishing him themselves. But things quickly go wrong. For one this time around Gideon isn't after Wyatt, he knows that Wyatt is much to strong for him now, No Gideon is after Christopher. And Gideon won't stop until he kills this Christopher knowing that there won't be another Christopher to be born._

**RATING: **_M – Due to strong language and some sexual content._

**CATEGORY: **_Tragedy / Drama / Angst / Horror_

**CHAPTER ONE**

Gideon smirked as he formed in the Halliwell attic. "Hello Wyatt. Chris." He looked into the shocked faces of the two young men who had just summered him.

"I'm not that easy to kill this time around Gideon!" Wyatt spoke with a deadly steel in his voice. "And you won't get another oppunity to kill Chris either."

"I see your parents and aunts told you what happened back in 2004." Gideon nodded his head. "Make sense." He turned to Chris. "You look the same Christopher; but are you the same Chris Perry who time traveled back in time to save his older brother from evil."

"I'm always who I am." Chris half smiled and half smirked. "When mom and dad realized that it was more of a hindrance to keep me from fighting demons and warlocks they sat me down and told me everything that my former self from the evil future had set out and done in 2004." Chris's face went back into a straight line.

Gideon stormed over and quickly grabbed Chris's throat. "If you make a move to vanquish me Wyatt than Christopher will be vanquished also. Remember I can come up with a spell that won't allow you to bring Christopher back to life or as a spirit." He hissed as he quickly moved Chris backwards so the young man hit the attic wall next to the window with a terrific bang. "Where are your mother, father and aunts. I want them here to see me torture their pride and joy Christopher Perry."

Wyatt quickly realized that he couldn't handle Gideon all on his own. He could with Chris by his side and with the _Blessed Ones _powers working together. He realized that the situation needed the _Charmed Ones_ and quickly in order to save his brother. "Mom, Aunt Paige and Aunt Phoebe we need you here quickly. Chris is in trouble." He breathed knowing his mom and aunts could hear him.

Paige orbed in quickly and at the sight of Chris against the wall with Gideon holding him. "You son of a bitch get away from Chris; **NOW**!" She stormed out with steel in her voice and her eyes.

"Hello Paigey ol' girl; you have aged well." Gideon turned his eyes to the youngest _ Charmed On_e never letting go of Chris. He knew that he could look at Paige and not worry that Chris would escape. "Where are Piper, Phoebe and the my favorite elder who vanquished me Leo? I want them watch me finally kill their son again. This time there is no way of being dear old Christopher Perry Halliwell back to life. Even if you three decide to time travel I'll just be back to kill Christopher over and over and over."

"Take me instead Gideon. Kill me in Chris's place." Paige whispered with tears rolling down her checks.

Leo had orbed in quickly as he sensed his old mentor and old friend but turned deadly enemy; Gideon; once more. He knew that the reyclyed Elder was in the Halliwell manor and harming his sons; his Christopher.

"Watch out Paige; he's after me not you." Leo said as he orbed in front of Paige keeping his back to his sister in law.

"No Leo; don't get involved. You can't leave Piper." Paige suddenly orbed in front of Leo and looked him in straight and deeply in the eyes she could see his soul. "You, Wyatt and Chris can't leave Piper; she wouldn't be able to bear the loss of her husband or her children. Bu she can bear my death. Allow me to do this one last thing that will forever protect your sons."

"No Aunt Paige!" Chris managed to scream out in terror. "You can't have my Aunt Paige." He tried to move forward but Gideon's magic held him in place; he felt his breath tighten once more.

"**CHRIS**!" Piper screamed when she finished forming out of Coop's orbs. She had Coop on her right side and Phoebe was on her husband's right side. "Get your freaking hands off my son you son of a bastard!" She moved towards where Gideon was holding her precious son against the wall. She stopped suddenly. "What did Chris mean when he screamed 'No Aunt Paige! You can't have my Aunt Paige!'" Piper didn't want to tear her eyes off her son but she had to turn and face her sister who was still standing in front of Leo but Paige had turned wide eyed and sad when Chris had screamed. "Paige ..." She growled deep in her thoart.

"I just love this little family reunion. Too bad I have to cut it short by killing Christopher." Gideon smiled with evil lacing through his eyes. "But you know I am going to take Paige up on her offer. He suddenly reached one of his hands out towards Paige and he magically dragged her over to stand next to Chris at the wall. "See Paigey old girl you are going to get your wish." He winked. "Only am going to have Christopher also."

"Gideon this is your last chance let Chris and Paige go. **NOW**!" Piper moved froward until she was a foot away from the evil Elder who was hell bent on destroying her family.

"He's not going to listen to you Piper." Leo softly said in the still of the room. All he could do now was protect Wyatt. He had to protect Wyatt but little did he know that his oldest son had a plan up his sleeve.

Wyatt stormed over to stand in front of his mother. "**LEAVE MY FAMILY ALONE**!" He said in a deep throat shout as he flicked his arms out in front of him and the most powerful force hit Gideon full on causing his magic on his aunt and brother to fail and they were able to orb away before Gideon exploded.

Paige had managed to touch Chris when Gideon had pulled her to him. She had quickly realized what Wyatt meant to do so she quickly orbed both herself and Chris away from Gideon once she felt Gideon's magical touch lesson. That was all the time she needed to get her nephew to safety.

Paige's orbs light up next to the couch where she formed with Chris against her chest and her eyes wide. She looked down at the shaking Chris. "It's over now Chris, it's over. You are ok and I'm ok. It's over sweetheart." She softly said as she began to hum the lull bye that she sanged to him when he was just a mere baby.

Piper rushed over to her sister and her youngest son. She wrapped her arms around her sister and son and just held them silently against her. She rested her head on her son's head as she felt him shake. Tears fell from her eyes.

Paige moved her right hand from her nephew's body and wrapped it around her sister's waist. She tightened her hold on her sister as she closed her eyes against Chris's head. "It's going to be all right now Chris. Your mother has you now darling."

**END CHAPTER**


	2. How Could You!

**CHAPTER TWO**

**The ages of the children:**

**Piper Halliwell – 54**

**Leo Wyatt – 54 (actually he would be 84 if he hadn't died in 1943)**

**Wyatt Matthew Halliwell – 23**

**Christopher Perry Halliwell – 21**

**Melinda Paige Halliwell – 14**

**Phoebe Halliwell – 51**

**Coop "Cupid" – unknown because he's cupid but for this story (52)**

**Prudence Piper Halliwell – 17**

**Potter Charlotte Halliwell – 15**

**Petra Bennett Halliwell – 13**

**Paige Matthews – 48**

**Henry Mitchell - 48**

**Patricia Halliwell Mitchell - 17**

**Penelope Warren Mitchell – 17**

**Henry Wilder Matthews Mitchell – 14**

**THE UNDERWORLD**

Gideon stormed through the cavern in a whirl of smoke. "Damn it all to Hell. Percy where the fuck are you, you minion of mine."

"I – I'm right here Gideon. You told me not leave until you have returned so I didn't." Percy bowed his head as he stepped into the light from the pitch black corner that Gideon had ordered him to stay in when he felt the summons to the Halliwell manor. "Where is Christopher?" He asked. He regretted his question.

Gideon swung around and left his right hand up and watched as Percy's face began to turn a deep shade of purple and his eyes bugged out. If Percy wasn't all ready dead than he would have breathed his last in this poise. Gideon just held Percy where he was as he finally let out a shout. A shout that rocked the cavern that was just a small part of the vastness of the underworld. The cavern in which Leo had sent him too when he had vanquished him twenty one years previous in front of his than two year old son Wyatt Matthew Halliwell.

"**WHERE IS CHRISTOPHER! HE'S RIGHT WHERE HE WAS WHEN I GOT FUCKING SUMMONED! IN THE HALLIWELL MANOR SURROUNDED BY HIS DEAR OVER FREAKING PROTECTIVE LOVED ONES!**" Gideon screamed as he finally let Percy out of his tight magical hold that would have killed a living being in a nano second. He watched as Percy fell to the hard cavern floor in a heap and saw the sharp rocks cut open Percy's face and neck. He watched as the blood flowed from Percy's blood stream. But it wasn't good enough. Percy's blood wasn't what he wanted. He waved his hand and Percy's wounds healed but left another series of scares on his body.

"Things didn't go as planned?" Percy asked as he stood up and shook out his black robes as he stared into Gideon's face. He was fearful of Gideon, he stopped being fearful of him when Gideon had turned from an Elder who was for the good of magic into the evilness that he was today. Percy had joined in Gideon's cause when Gideon had talked him into the thinking that Wyatt Matthew Halliwell was just too strong to exist in the magical world any longer. Percy had agreed that a magical being that was twice blessed and was meant to be the strongest witch that man kind had ever had; couldn't be relied on to staying on the good side. Only a being with all that power would turn evil. So when Gideon came to him with his plan on killing Wyatt Matthew Halliwell Percy joined up without a second thought.

Percy never regretted that decision even after the Elders found out that he was in cohorts with Gideon and vanquished him. So now instead of living at magic school or up there with his fellow Elders, Percy now leaved in the Underworld with his master Gideon. Percy wouldn't have it any other way.

"Everything went according to plan." Gideon suddenly laughed. His laughter sounded the walls of the cavern and throughout the underworld, the demons and warlocks all looked up at the sound of the laughter and they began to pound the ground with their feet, hands, fists, knees, heads, butts, stomachs, with any body part they had. They wanted to join in on this laughter that they only knew belonged to the evil Elder.

"Wyatt and Christopher summoned me, I attacked Christopher and managed to trap Paige also. Piper tried to blow me up but with no success, Wyatt vanquished me and Paige had orbed herself and Christopher away just seconds before I exploded." Gideon paced up and down the craven as he spoke. "Now the real fun begins. I may not be able to kill Wyatt any longer, but I will kill Christopher and Paige as I have always planned on doing. Than Wyatt and the rest of those stupid witches will know that witches and white lighters can not have children. Hyper birds must not exist in the magical world."

"Once I get Christopher and Paige down here in the underworld than I'm going to make their lives so torturous that they will be begging to die. But they won't die for a very long time." Gideon licked his lips as his thoughts turned to what he would be doing to them. "Paige will be begging for death while I rape her over and over again. I'm going to watch as she tries to fight me when I tell her that once she is dead I'm going to go after her children and do to them as I am doing to her. But with her children, I'm going to keep alive for centuries before I end their pitiful lives." Gideon laughed once more as his laughed echoed throughout the underworld.

Percy felt himself go hard as he heard Gideon talk. He reached down and placed his hands on his pent tent pants wishing that he could relieve himself. But he knew that he needed to listen to Gideon talk more before he was ready to beat off.

Gideon stopped talking and eyed Percy's pants. He licked his lips and knew that Percy wanted to beat off himself, but he never gave Percy that pleasure. He moved quickly in front of Percy and jerked Percy's hands from his pent tent pants. He yanked Percy's pants down and knelt down and took Percy's cock fully into his mouth and he raised his hands and played with Percy's balls as he quickly sucked Percy's cock until Percy quickly came into his mouth. Gideon swallowed everything that Percy had to give before he allowed his mouth to remove from Percy's soft cock. "How many times do I have to tell you Percy, it's only fun when I can swallow your cum." Gideon said wiping his mouth as he stood to his feet.

"I'm sorry Gideon." Percy said as he shaking pulled up his pants over his wet hips. He zipped up and buttoned up as he watched as Gideon took off his own robes. "I just remember the joy of beating off myself when I was still alive is all."

"I knew it was your favorite past time, but you aren't alive any longer Percy." Gideon shook his head as he poured the cup of sheer blood. "Get used to it." He lifted the cup to his lips and took a long pull. He lowered the cup and wiped the blood from his lips. "Perhaps I'll even allow you to suck down Christopher's cum." He frowned. "Only if you are good that is."

"I'll be good." Percy said with a quick nod of his head. "I'll be good Gideon. I promise."

"I knew that would get you." Gideon knew that Percy just dreamed about beating Christopher Perry Halliwell off. Had since the first time Christopher Perry had entered magic school in search of Phoebe; during her vision quest. That was twenty one years previous also. Well the wait would soon be over for the two evil Elders.

**HALLIWELL ATTIC**

"What were you boys thinking!" Piper shouted after she had pulled away from Chris and Paige. After she felt her youngest son was calm enough she had pulled out of the hug. Now she was pacing angry in front of her silent grown sons who had the grace to lower their heads in shame. "How dare you summon Gideon, knowing that he wants to kill you two."

"But mom, he couldn't kill us. We are all grown up and strong in our powers." Wyatt chanced to say. He regretted speaking when his mother swung around and glared at him. He was the _Twice Blessed_ and the most powerful witch of all time but even he was afraid of the wrath of Piper. He lowered his head once more so he didn't have to see how angry she truly was at him.

"He very came close to killing Chris and your Aunt Paige." Piper stormed. She swung around to face her baby ½ sister. "Don't think you can get out of this yelling missy. Line up with your nephews so I don't get whip lash. Now!"

Paige moved over so she was standing on Chris left making him be the one in the middle. She wasn't about to lower her eyes as her nephews were doing in front of their mother. Piper was her sister after all, a half sister at that. She folded her arms across her chest and she stared her sister right in the eye. She raised one eye brow knowing that this would piss Piper off even more. But she knew this sister of hers and knew that she was only ranting and venting because she was scared out of her mind. So she didn't even try to break in to stop Piper.

Leo stood to the side with his arms at his arms across his chest wishing that he could be yelling at his sons himself, but he very well knew by now that wasn't going to happen. Not when Piper was so riled up. It was best to allow Piper to wear out before he spoke. If he didn't than Piper would turn to him and blow him up. He was mortal with just a little white lighter powers in him. Ever since he willing fell from grace twenty years ago and became mortal once more, the Elders allowed him to have his white lighters powers back nine teen years previous but he wasn't the same white lighter he was when he first became an white lighter when he died in 1943. Even through he could orb and heal he was still mortal. So if Piper blew him up he was dead once more. So Leo knew his place when his wife was angry and that was to stay silent and out of the way.

"How dare you offer yourself up to die Paige. What were you thinking?" Piper shook her head and started to pace back and forth once more. "What would we have told Henry and your children. _Paige decided that she didn't like her life anymore so she decided to die. But the only reason why she offered herself was to save Chris, or the only thing was Chris died anyway. Sorry about that Henry and kids, but that's the way Paige works. Paige would die for my children even when it means leaving her own. Sorry._ Yea that would go over real smoothly." Piper stopped in front of Paige and raised her hand and slapped her sister's right check hard. She saw the red palm print on her sisters check. Tears ran down her checks freely.

Paige's tears fell even harder than before as she suddenly realized what she had about to do. She had willing offered herself to death leaving Henry a widow and her three beloved children motherless. What the hell was she thinking. There wasn't anything in this world that would have made Paige willing leave her children. But when it came to her two nephews everything went out the window. It had always been that way even when Piper first learned she was pregnant with Wyatt. Paige couldn't help herself, Wyatt and Chris were the only two human beings like her. Only they were hyper birds, with a witch mother and a white lighter for a father, making them white lighters by their DNA make up.

"Henry." Paige whispered. "Oh God what am I going to tell Henry." She covered her face and wepted.

Chris quickly wrapped his arms around his aunt and pulled her tightly to him. "I'm so sorry Aunt Paige." He cried. He knew that he had caused this pain for his aunt. He and Wyatt very well knew that Paige would have willing died in their places. But for their aunt to willing die and leave her husband and children behind was just to much for this sensitive young man to take. He suddenly orbed out of the attic and into Paige and Henry's bedroom on the second floor. He gently lifted his now lifeless aunt and carried her over to the bed where he very gently laid his unconscious aunt down on her side of the bed. He gently covered her with the light blanket that had been folded at the end of the bed. He bent and kissed his aunt's forehead. "I love you Aunt Paige."

Chris turned and saw his mother standing by the open door way with a drawn face. He lifted his hand to his mouth and made a shushing noise. He nodded his head over her shoulders towards the hallway. He followed his mother out of his aunt and uncle's bedroom and gently closed the door. He led the way to the stairs that led downstairs to the living room where the rest of the family was silently waiting.

Chris went to sit on the couch next to his older brother and he turned his face back to look at their mother waiting for her to rant more. But instead they saw the defeated look on her face.

"Mom we are sorry." Wyatt said. "We honesty thought we could handle Gideon on our own." He shook his head. "But we were wrong."

"Totally wrong." Chris agreed with a nod of his head. "We promise never to do it again."

"It's too late boys. Gideon was just waiting for you to summon him from the underworld. Now there is no stopping him." Leo sighed. "When I vanquished him to a craven in the underworld it was under protection until you boys summered him. I never in a million years thought you would be stupid enough to summon him, not after we told you what he did to Adult Chris when he traveled back from the evil future to save Wyatt." He frowned at his sons but he was more angry at himself for putting that caution on Gideon. He should have vanquished him for all time and made it where NO ONE could summon him not even Wyatt who is Twice_ Blessed_.

Before anyone could speak the front door opened and Henry and his three children came laughing in. Everyone in the living room look wild eyed at each other and tried to put on their game faces but they weren't quick enough.

"What happened!" Henry demanded as he walked into the living room and saw the family meeting in the living room, minus his family. "Where's Paige?" He asked in a hard voice. He didn't like it when he walked into the Halliwell manor when the rest of the family was gathered and his wife was no where in sight. Even after nineteen years of marriage he didn't like it not one bit.

"Henry we need to talk alone." Piper said walking forward with Phoebe by his side. "Paige is asleep in your room. I suggest you leave her there for the time being she needs her rest."

"What happened to mom?" Harry asked looking up into his aunts eyes. He folded his hands across his chest. "What ever you have to tell dad you can say it in front of the twins and I. Seeing how even the cousins know all about it." He jerked his chin towards the living room where the rest of the Halliwell cousins were sitting with their heads bowed. "Out with it."

"Can we go up to mom?" Patty asked with fear in her voice as she felt like her aunts were about to drop the floor out from beneath them.

"We can always orb." Penny said and with that she began to orb but than she felt a firm hand on her shoulder and she glared up into her father's eyes. "Mom needs us dad, let go."

"I'm sorry but no." Henry firmly said. "No orbing." He said.

"Yes Dad." All three of the Halliwell / Mitchell children said in union but with frowns on their faces.

"But that doesn't mean the aunts can't tell us what's wrong with mom." Harry said standing in between his two older sisters and facing his aunts full on. Even at fourteen Henry Jr was a force to reckon with. Especially where his family was concerned.

Piper and Phoebe looked silently into Henry's eyes waiting for him to make the final decision.

"Oh right. Go sit in there with your cousins." Henry sighed and walked into the living room and took the remaining over stuffed chair that was left. "Out with it."

Harry went to sit on the couch next to Wyatt and Chris seeing how they were the only male children among the cousinship. The rest of the cousins were girls. Harry saw Patty go and sit next to Melinda who was Wyatt and Chris's baby sister and next to Potter his Aunt Phoebe's middle daughter. He saw Penny go sit next to Prudence, his aunt Phoebe's oldest daughter, and Petra, his aunt Phoebe's youngest daughter. He wasn't surprised about the seating, this was how the cousins always sat whenever their was a family meeting.

Piper and Phoebe took turns telling Henry and Paige's children what happened up at the attic. Henry frowned more deeply as he silently listened to what his wife was willing to do to save her nephew. _Only for Wyatt and Christopher, Paige would willing die and leave her children and me behind. I'm not surprised by this. She had told me that she would die for the boys no matter what the cause if it meant that they would live from the moment she told me that she was a witch. I knew what I was getting into when I fell in love with this amazing woman. Oh Paige, my beloved wife tell me what you want me to do?_ "Is she all right?" He asked softly after they finished speaking.

"I orbed Aunt Paige into your room and put her in your bed. She was resting when I left her. Not peacefully, but she's getting the rest that she needs." Chris spoke for the first time in hours. "I'm sorry Uncle Henry."

"As am I." Wyatt said over the lump in his thoart.

"You should have never summoned Gideon. You know what mom would have done when she had orbed into the attic." Harry frowned darkly at his two oldest cousins. He shook his head. "I thought you two knew better than that."

"I forgive you boys." Henry nodded his head. "I don't like what you did, but I forgive." Henry stood to his feet. "Now if you excuses me I want to go lie next to my wife and just watch her sleep." With that he left the room.

**END CHAPTER TWO**


End file.
